Reconóceme
by Kigen no Lawliet
Summary: Hinata se decide quitar la vida ante los constantes maltratos de su padre. Sasuke e Itachi se proponen a buscarla después de su repentina desaparición. ¿Venganza? ¿Amnesia? ¿Por qué Hinata se encuentra en Suna? ¿Por qué Gaara la protege? y sobre todo ¿Por qué Sasuke no puede dejar de pensar en ella? —'Hinata-chan, te traeré de vuelta, solo no me olvides'— SasuHina ItachixNaruko.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Reconóceme

**Notas de Autora**: ¡Dedicado a toda la gente linda que adora el SasuHina! Sé que el inicio es corto pero apenas es una introducción a la historia. Más adelante habrá más parejas pero para este fic son principalmente las que abajo mencioné.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es completamente mía ¡Digan no al plagio!

**Advertencias**: Naruko es un personaje independiente.

**Pareja principal**: SasuHina.

**Parejas secundarias**: ItachixNaruko. GaaraxTayuya.

Capítulo 1

Hinata Pov's

Flash Back

— ¡Eres una inútil, nunca lograrás ser la heredera del clan Hyuga! —todos los días era lo mismo, mi padre no me quería

— ¡Ojalá no hubieras nacido! —todo iba de mal en peor, sus golpes y constantes maltratos se reflejaban en mí y mi única defensa era el llanto del desconsuelo

— ¡Maldita seas Hinata, manchas el apellido Hyuga! —ya no resisto, me quiero morir, yo…

Fin Flash Back

La kunai, esa arma que no debía tocar nunca, por la vergüenza que traería a mi clan verme convertida en kunoichi atravesó mi cuello en ese campo de entrenamiento, nadie siendo testigo o eso noté.

El calor caía junto a mis parpados, solo extrañaré a esas dos únicas personas que siempre estuvieron ahí para mí, que me brindaron su amistad a pesar de todo, mis dos amigos especiales, mis enemigos según mi padre, ese que no podía entender que una niña de 4 años solo quería que se sintiera orgulloso de ella, desastrosamente con sus sueños en el suelo después de ese primer golpe que le dio, dejándola en el hospital dos días. Al recuperarme creí que se disculparía, pero en lugar de eso me gritó y humilló frente al clan. En los paseos, recuerdo que no me dejaban ir al distrito Uchiha, ese que quería con todas mis fuerzas por ser el lugar donde vivían mis dos únicos amigos. El único momento en el que podía verlos era en las tardes que salía a recoger flores a los campos de entrenamiento, esos lugares que se vaciaban al llegar el atardecer y en el que ellos siempre me esperaban para hablar.

Recuerdo en más de una ocasión que lloraba en los brazos de Itachi, o me aferraba a los abrazos que Sasuke me ofrecía, asegurando que sería la única niña que dejaría que se acercara a él. Eran mis confidentes, todo se los contaba al igual que ellos a mí, cosas que me hacían anhelar volver a ver a mi madre, los únicos que me consolaban, mis únicos amigos.

Tanto recordar hace mi muerte más lenta, un golpe en la cabeza ayudaba a mi desangre, mis ojos se nublaban y yo esperaba la muerte impaciente con el dolor más grande que nunca imaginé existiría. Cerré los ojos y agradecí su amistad en silencio, solo escuchando una voz a lo lejos que me decía: "resiste".

End Hinata Pov's

Dos días después.

—Hermano mayor, ¿Cuándo volveremos a ver a Hinata-chan? —un ojinegro y su pequeño hermano caminaban por la calle del distrito Uchiha, calmada y solitaria, solo victimas de esas dos personitas que caminaban hacia un campo de entrenamiento abandonado, casi entre la frontera que dividía esos dos distritos

—Tal vez hoy en la tarde Sasuke-chan—lo cargó para llegar más rápido al campo encontrando solo un charco de sangre y el vacío—alguien más estuvo aquí—susurró al viento y miró a Sasuke que miraba todo inocente y ausente de lo ocurrido—quédate aquí—lo bajó, le colocó la mano en la cabeza y fue a examinar la sangre

El mayor se detuvo junto a ese líquido rojo, descubriendo que no fue hecho recientemente y sin violencia aparente debido a que solo en un lugar se presentaba ese extraño charco con abundante líquido empezando a secar. Examinó el escenario viendo que no había nadie más, solo un sutil aroma en el aire, dulce pero escaso, uno que reconocería en cualquier sitio

—Hinata…—susurró al detectarlo, esa sangre, podía ser de ella, o quizás, ella llegó pero se fue, en realidad Itachi estaba al borde de perder ese semblante tranquilo, pero no lo podía hacer, debía calmarse, por él y por Sasuke, pero, quería cerciorarse de que ella estaba bien, esa noche, el cuervo debía actuar…

**Notas** **finales**: Espero les guste este pequeño inicio. Dejen un Review si les gustó, la autora los aprecia ¡De verdad!

Kigen-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: Reconóceme

**Notas de Autora**: ¡Dedicado a toda la gente linda que adora el SasuHina!... Se me acabaron las vacaciones… por lo que las continuaciones serán de entre una a dos semanas de tiempo. Lo siento pero el colegio es muy exigente y no me deja mucho tiempo libre para subir. Se les agradece infinitamente a todos los que han dejado un Review, sé que parece no ser mucho pero a la autora la hace muy feliz y motiva muchísimo recibir un Review de los que disfrutan la historia, ¡espero que me puedan seguir dejando!. ¡Gracias por adelantado!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es completamente mía ¡Digan no al plagio!

**Advertencias**: Naruko es un personaje independiente.

**Pareja principal**: SasuHina.

**Parejas secundarias**: ItachixNaruko. GaaraxTayuya.

Capítulo 2

Una semana después- Sunagakure

En un desierto, tan cálido como reconfortante, cerca de la torre del Kazekage se encontraba una mansión, irreconocible para algunos, inolvidable para otros, en ella habitaban dos personas una de ellas poseía un hermoso cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos purpura, muchos lo reconocían por ser familia del mayor mando de Sunagakure, otros por el parecido que tenía con su difunta hermana, su nombre: Yashamaru, tío de los hijos del Sabaku no. El otro era un pequeño niño de cabello rojo, notables ojeras, de sentimientos nobles y corazón incomprendido, uno al que reconocían esos aldeanos como monstruo por almacenar al Shukaku pero ignoraban que aún era un ser humano, hijo del Kazekage, su nombre: Sabaku no Gaara.

Los dos habitantes de ese hogar se hallaban practicando ninjutsu, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, misteriosamente el timbre solo sonó una vez, algo extrañado, el mayor de los dos salió encontrándose con una sorpresa. Una pequeña niña herida y con sus heridas apenas atendidas, extraño, ya que la gente en Suna no suele dejar niños en las puertas ajenas.

Tomó a la niña en brazos y la cargó a una de las habitaciones pasando por alto la mirada curiosa de Gaara que lo miraba tímido

—Tío Yashamaru, ¿puedo ayudar en algo? —el niño miraba a la pequeña que se encontraba en cama, sudando y ardiendo en fiebre con una cortada en el cuello y una venda en la cabeza

—Gaara, claro que puedes ayudar, tráeme vendas y gasas, yo traeré lo demás—ambos se fueron dejando a la de cabellos azulinos semi inconsciente con una duda

—'¿Quien… me salvó?' —la inconsciencia de nuevo apareció en ella dejándola extrañada y con la duda en boca

—Bien Gaara, dame las cosas—el pelirrojo obedeció y se sentó junto a la cama callado, esperando que dijera algo su tío o algún suceso ocurriera para ayudar, admirando a la niña junto a él, su belleza, con esa inocencia típica de cualquier niño antes de crecer

—Tío Yashamaru, ¿crees que sane? —el mayor le sonrió acariciando su cabeza

—Claro que sí Gaara, no está muy bien atendida pero parece que estará bien—el de mirada aguamarina sonrió al escuchar eso y simplemente se decidió a esperar que terminara de atenderla

Aldea de Konoha

—Hiashi-sama, no tenemos reportes de la niña Hinata—el oji-blanco sonrió, con su otra hija aun pequeña nada podría salir mal

—Manden una carta al Hokage informando sobre la desaparición de la heredera Hyuga, si pasados dos años no vuelve será expulsada del clan sin importar su condición—el de mayor rango en la sala habló, el líder del clan

—A sus órdenes Hiashi-sama—el de la rama secundaria se retiró

—'Al fin este clan será tomado enserio'—sonrió sin remordimiento alguno por la pérdida de su hija, esa a la que sin duda odiaba, la odiaba aun sin que los demás supieran el motivo

Al día siguiente-Sunagakure

Era un día soleado, caluroso y típico de los grandes desiertos de Suna, el viento se paseaba de lado a lado formando dunas y arreglando los cabellos de varias niñas y niños que jugaban en las plazas de juego. Pero hoy no era un día como se describía anteriormente para otros, para otros, era solo un día más que soportar en una vida que no querían, este era el caso de una niña que acababa de despertar, más conocida como Hinata Hyuga.

— ¿D-donde e-estoy? —la voz de la niña se quebraba con facilidad por el dolor que le causaba la herida que tenía en el cuello y el dolor de cabeza, trató de incorporarse pero se mareó al instante y se recostó de nuevo en la mullida almohada sintiendo su cabeza doler en exceso

— ¡Ah! Veo que ya despertaste, no te muevas mucho podrías lastimarte, mi nombre es Yashamaru, gusto en conocerte—Hinata lo miraba inocente aun con algo de dolor en la cabeza

— ¿D-dónde estoy? —la niña parecía confundida, ese calor no era normal

—Estas en Sunagakure, no sabemos quién te trajo por lo que no podemos decirte con exactitud cómo llegaste aquí, solo te encontramos en la puerta—el de mirada púrpura la miró con paciencia y algo de dulzura

—Tío Yashamaru, la niña ¿está bien? —por la puerta, Hinata vio aparecer a un niño, uno de mirada aguamarina que logró hacerla olvidar el dolor por unos momentos, el que recién entró también pareció perderse en esa mirada color perla, pero solo fueron segundos ya que la voz del mayor los distrajo

— ¡Qué bueno que viniste Gaara!, ella es… bueno, aun no me ha dicho su nombre—se rascó la parte de atrás de la nuca y la miró— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? —la insinuada miró al mayor y respondió tímida

—Hi-Hinata—sonrió para ellos que quedaron encantados de su sonrisa—u-un placer co-conocerlos Ya-Yashamaru-sama, Gaara-kun—el niño no salía del asombro, había alguien más además de su tío que le sonriera con dulzura, para él era como una luz al final del túnel

—Igualmente Hina-hime, vamos Gaara salúdala—el mencionado reaccionó al momento

—Un gusto conocerla Hinata-chan—hizo una cortés reverencia y se le acercó junto a la cama, parado sobre una silla— ¿No me tienes miedo? —ella hizo una mueca en la cara de duda

— ¿Po-Porqué debería t-temerle Gaara-kun? —El niño sonrió, quería que ella lo supiera, quería saber si en realidad valía la pena lo que estaba haciendo

—Porque, yo tengo en mi interior a… Shukaku, el Ichibi de la arena—ella se sorprendió un poco, pero no lo apartó en lo absoluto, en lugar de eso le regaló una sonrisa

—E-Es bueno saber q-que alguien como t-tu es tan v-valiente al tenerlo e-en su interior—el mencionado abrió más sus ojos, sorprendido y luego sonrió

—Gracias Hinata-chan, es usted muy amable—ella suspiró

—'Que niño tan lindo'—pensó y sonrió la morena

Después de eso Yashamaru y Gaara se fueron a entrenar, puede que solo fuera un niño, pero además era el hijo del Kazekage. Mientras, Hinata se quedó sola pensando en su pasado y en como ese pagaría por castigarla sin motivo ya que puede que Hinata Hyuga no fuera malvada, pero el destino le enseño desde pequeña que el mundo solo es para los fuertes de corazón y que ella aun debía esperar, ella misma se daría cuenta de su papel en el mundo.

Aldea de Konoha-Distrito Uchiha

En las calles adornadas con globos con los símbolos del clan se veían dos niños, uno era un ninja muy habilidoso y el otro era un niño de mirada ausente que pensaba en cómo había cambiado su vida después de saber qué Hinata había desaparecido, todo el tiempo, esa mirada dulce y azabache se encontraba apagada. Su hermano mayor, aunque en apariencia tranquila se encontraba inquieto.

—'Ese maldito Hyuga, estoy seguro que ayudó en la desaparición de Hinata'—sin darse cuenta frunció el ceño—'Tengo que buscarla'—el menor no mantenía una idea muy diferente a la del mayor quien iba sumido en sus pensamientos

—'Hinata-chan, te traeré de vuelta, solo no me olvides'—el menor miró al cielo enfocado en su meta y con una sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro, ahora sabía lo que debía hacer

**Notas** **finales**: Sí lo sé, Sasuke no apareció mucho en este capítulo, en el próximo les aseguro que sí la tendrá, por el momento Hinata será tierna pero más adelante cambiará y luego otra vez... bueno mejor lean ustedes y yo escribo jeje. Gracias a todos especialmente a:

**dniizz**: ¡Gracias por tu review!, de verdad lo aprecio, por el momento estará algo inconcluso pero como avanze la trama se entenderá mejor.

**Magic ann love**: ¡Gracias por tu review! ya este capítulo es más largo, espero que te guste.

**RukiaNeechan**: ¡Gracias por tu review! Sí lo sé, pobre Hinata, pero más adelante habrá muchas sorpresas jeje. Espero disfrutes este capítulo.

**EyesGray-sama**: ¡Hola, gracias por tu Review! Espero disfrutes la conti y con lo de tu pregunta, no. Naruko es un personaje aparte, pronto sabrás el papel que juega, jeje.

**Kuro-Neko-Angel**: ¡Hola y gracias por tu review! Sí por el momento no sabrán quién se llevó a Hinata, será hasta más adelante, espero disfrutes el capítulo y sigas al pendiente.

**Shald120**: ¡Hola, gracias por tu review!. No fue Gaara el que se llevó a Hinata, solo eso te puedo decir por el momento, pero con lo de actuar como un hermano con ella, eso sí, jeje. Espero disfrutes la conti.

Y Gracias también a los que agregaron el fic a favoritos o alertas. De paso si les gusta el itahina les invito a pasar a mi perfil a leer mi otro fic. Y quisiera poder responderles los review con mensajes pero tengo un problemita con mi cuenta y el tiempo.

**Kigen-chan **


	3. Chapter 3

**Título**: Reconóceme

**Notas de Autora**: ¡Dedicado a toda la gente linda que adora el SasuHina!... ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí dejándoles otro capítulo de este fic que espero que les juste tanto como a mi ¡Gracias por adelantado a los y las lectores(as)! Si les gustó me pueden dejar un Review ¡Son gratis y me inspiran muchísimo a seguir dando lo mejor!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es completamente mía ¡Digan no al plagio!

**Advertencias**: Naruko es un personaje independiente.

**Pareja principal**: SasuHina.

**Parejas secundarias**: ItachixNaruko. GaaraxTayuya.

Capítulo 3

Un mes después-Sunagakure

—Ga-Gaara-kun, no es justo—la niña se enfurecía—t-también quiero entrenar—el niño la miró con duda

— ¿Para qué? Yo siempre te voy a proteger—el niño la miró a los ojos con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas

—N-No lo sé, solo q-quiero hacerme más fuerte—el pelirrojo hizo una mueca no muy convencido pero resignándose a las palabras de la niña, Yashamaru iba entrando en la habitación cuando escuchó eso

—Bien Gaara, parece que tendrás compañera de prácticas—el mayor sonrió y los llevó afuera—quiero que entrenen ninjutsu de viento, Gaara, enséñale lo más básico mientras busco los muñecos de práctica—el pelirrojo asintió y miro a la de mirada luna que tenía una interrogante en el rostro

— ¿Sabes lo que es chakra? —ella asintió

—S-Sé moldearlo, p-pero no se usarlo, también sé los puntos de chacka básicos—ella sonrió al terminar

— ¿Algo más que nos quieras compartir? —Ella lo pensó y reaccionó al instante

—El puño suave es mi taijutsu—Yashamaru que iba llegando escuchó eso y abrió los ojos sorprendido

— ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? —ella volteó al verlo llegar y respondió sombría

—En… en mi clan—ellos no sabían el porqué de su tono pero al parecer era un mal recuerdo, sin embargo ella sabía que estaba olvidando algo de su pasado…

—Debes desarrollarlo bien, es un talento excepcional, al igual, sino me equivoco, que lograr activar el Byakugan—ella sonrió al pensar que alguien tenía esperanzas en ella, alguien que no fuera de su familia, recordaba que hasta sus amigos de Konoha le decían que no estaba hecha para la pelea, todo por ser tan dulce y ser mujer

—Gracias… Yashamaru-sama—ella lo miró con curiosidad al ver los muñecos de práctica

—Oh, estos son para practicar, el ninjutsu en Suna siempre es muy rudo, por lo que los usamos para no lastimar a los demás hasta llegar al nivel adecuado—la pequeña lo miró curiosa y después de varios consejos sobre la lucha empezó a practicar su taijutsu para horas más tarde empezar con el mayor a practicar ninjutsu de viento para el que descubrió, sí tenía talento

Años pasaron y Hinata y Gaara se hicieron amigos muy cercanos y confidentes para los cuales no existían los secretos, entrenaban juntos al punto de perder la timidez y para ella volverse más segura de sí misma, se hizo más fuerte, y avanzó más de lo que se esperaba de ella a su edad… ¡claro! Solo Gaara tenía puesta la fe en ella hasta el punto de protegerla de cualquier cosa, hasta el día de la traición de Yashamaru por culpa no solo del Kazekage actual sino también de él mismo, desde ese entonces Gaara no volvió a sonreír, Hinata tampoco, lo poco que había sido feliz hasta ese día pareció esfumarse casi por completo de no ser por Gaara. Mientras, el presentimiento de haber olvidado algo o mejor dicho "a algunas personas" parecía no abandonarla.

Ahora ella solo sonreía para él. Él solo confiaba en ella. Ni los hermanos del pelirrojo parecían querer volver a acercársele, mucho menos a la peli-azul a la que el de ojeras cuidaba como si fuera su corazón. Se volvieron fríos, despiadados, y sin saberlo, esos corazones puros e inocentes de niños se sumieron en el rencor, un rencor tan grande por el lugar donde nacieron, por los seres que creían los amarían, un odio que empezó a comer sus seres solo dejando espacio para ellos mismos…

Ahora eran ninjas que solo cumplían su función de armas, sin sentimientos y solo con sed de sangre, esa por la que sepultaron sus momentos más felices…

En Konoha Itachi nunca dejó de buscar a Hinata, en todas las misiones que cumplía siempre buscaba su rastro sin lograr encontrarlo, claro que su búsqueda continuaría, pero hasta ese día no miraría a Konoha con esa misma mirada.

El hogar Uchiha cambió drásticamente de panorama, después de la masacre Uchiha, Sasuke ya sabía la verdad, y aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su alma la muerte de casi todos sus seres queridos no sentía ningún rencor hacía su hermano, de hecho, se marcó una misión más para sí mismo en el futuro:

Eliminar al malnacido de Danzou para que su hermano pudiera volver sin problemas y lo siguiera ayudando.

Su otro objetivo en la vida sería buscar a la niña que de pequeño le robó el corazón, esa de ojos perlas que lo miraron una vez con cariño, la que fue su confidente, la que quería de vuelta. Algo en su ser le decía que estaba bien, que no había muerto. Recordó aquel día del desastre, la conversación que tuvo en la mañana con su hermano antes de que tuviera que actuar y partir.

Flash Back

—Hermano mayor—entró Sasuke con una sonrisa tímida— ¿podrías ayudarme con mi jutsu de shuriken después de clases? —el menor lo miró esperando inocente su respuesta, si quería mejorar, sería porque quería volverse más fuerte para encontrar a la niña de ojos color luna y cabello medianoche

—No puedo, estoy ocupado—lo miró desde donde estaba sentado— ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a papá? —habló sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

—Por favor, tú eres mucho mejor con el jutsu de shuriken que papá, hasta yo puedo notarlo, hermano… ¿por qué siempre me tratas como apestado? — el mayor le hizo una seña para que el menor se acercara y lo golpeó en la frente con el dedo índice y central

—Lo siento Sasuke, otro día será ¿sí? —el menor no entendía la mirada que el mayor tenía, se sobó la frente e hizo una mueca—no tengo tiempo para eso—no quería ser grosero con su hermanito, pero pensándolo bien, lo mejor sería decirle la verdad

—Tú siempre haces eso, me picas en la frente y dices "lo siento Sasuke" y nunca tienes tiempo, siempre es así—el menor se sorprendió al sentir la mano del mayor de mirada ónix sobre su cabeza

—Tienes razón Sasuke, me gustaría compartir contigo los últimos momentos que pasaré aquí por ahora—Sasuke se sorprendió al oír eso pero parecía no entender—acompáñame—el menor obedeció a Itachi y lo siguió por un sendero de los jardines Uchiha que hasta el momento desconocía hasta llegar a lo que parecía un kiosco en el que notó que su hermano se sentaba en una esquina y lo invitaba a acompañarlo

— ¿Qué pasa Itachi? —se sentó junto a él que cerró los ojos calmado y luego lo miró

—Esta noche, estoy destinado al exterminarlos a todos—sorprendido el menor lo miró a los ojos pidiendo una explicación—no es mi opción, en el consejo de Konoha, Danzou planea algo en contra del clan Uchiha, de nosotros, pero nuestro clan también lleva culpa consigo, planea un golpe de estado… Sasuke, prométeme que esta noche fingirás que estás sorprendido, habrá ninjas vigilándonos y querrán que te mate pero mi condición al cumplir esta misión es que está prohibido que te toquen—Sasuke sintió sus ojos llenarse de agua y sentado sobre sus pies con sus manos en sus rodillas empezó a llorar—se fuerte, quiero que cumplas tus sueños aunque no esté aquí para ayudarte a cumplirlos, te prometo que lo haré en la distancia—Itachi sonrió ligeramente, casi imperceptible—no me defraudes Sasuke, necesito que finjas que me odias después de esto, solo así podré volver sí es lo que quieres—el menor sollozó antes de hablar

—Lo... lo prometo Itachi—se secó las lágrimas y lo abrazó siendo recibido con fuerzas por el mayor—g-gracias—después de soltarlo lo miró e intentó sonreírle

Después de eso se despidieron y el destino actuó por sí solo esa noche.

Fin Flash Back

Ahora solo esperaría encontrarlo de camino a alguna misión futura, ya que aún no era ni un gennin debía volverse más fuerte para lograr sus objetivos. Por eso de ahora en adelante solo sería el mejor para demostrar su valía, su fuerza y su capacidad de actuar frente a un enemigo. Demostraría que era digno de proteger a una flor inocente…

-Dos meses después-

—Sasuke Uchiha, Naruko y Naruto Uzumaki serán asignados al equipo 7— Iruka-sensei hacía el anuncio de los equipos a los que habían sido asignados los estudiantes de la academia—Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi formaran el equipo 8—hizo una pausa y miró a los sobrantes—Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka serán el equipo 10—aclaró su voz antes de continuar—deberán presentarse mañana en la mañana en sus respectivas aulas con su sensei para las presentaciones, pueden retirarse—el sensei miró que los equipos empezaban a unirse para hablar, seguro a ponerse de acuerdo para el día siguiente

El Uchiha suspiró con algo de tranquilidad al mirar a los gemelos aparecer frente a él, si hubiera sido una de sus locas fans de seguro hubiera pedido un cambio de equipo ya que aún recordaba la promesa que le plantó a la Hyuga cuando eran más pequeños. La clase terminó y miró a los gemelos acercársele.

—Teme—saludó Naruto, seco y retador

—Dobe—respondió aburrido, como siempre estaba serio su semblante

—Mmm… ¿se llevan tan mal aniki? —Naruko le habló a su gemelo que se volteó a verla

—No tienes idea pequeña—le ofreció su espalda a lo que la chica de coletas de inmediato subió

—No sé qué te ven las chicas Uchiha-kun—habló la rubia y enredó sus brazos en el cuello del rubio—vamos Naruto-niisan, llegaremos tarde a almorzar—el moreno los miró y le vino un recuerdo a la mente

—'Vamos Sasuke-chan, corre más'—la voz de la Hyuga a esa tierna edad se repetía en su cabeza y solo pudo sonreír ligera y melancólicamente—'Hinata'—cerró sus ojos y se levantó dispuesto a partir al distrito Uchiha a su casa para solo encontrarse con un gato negro de mirada ambarina—'mañana será la prueba, Hinata, espérame donde quiera que estés'—miró al cielo con su rostro inexpresivo, típico desde el inicio de su soledad

**Notas finales: **¡Sí! No sé ustedes pero este capítulo me encantó escribirlo, gracias por adelantado… ahora con los Review:

**dniizz**: Me alegra que te guste, espero que en este capítulo se aclaren algunas de tus dudas, no te preocupes por Hiashi, todo a su tiempo jejeje, gracias por leer espero te guste el cap.

**Nessieprettysweet**: Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el cap.

**Shald120**: ¡Hola! Sí, Gaara será como un hermano para Hinata aunque la dulzura entre ellos se irá perdiendo... por cierto, te dejaré con la duda un buen rato, ¡aun no te puedo decir quien rescató a Hinata! espero que te guste el cap.

**Kuro-Neko-Angel**: ¡Te apoyo! a alguna hora Hiashi las pagará ya verás, lamento decepcionarte pero sí se volverá un loco psicópata sediento de sangre XD, en fin espero te guste el cap.

Y gracias a todos los que agregaron la historia a favorítos o a sus alertas ¡Gracias por adelantado! Dejen un review si les gustó, ¡me inspiran de verdad! ¡Chao, hasta la próxima!

**Kigen-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título**: Reconóceme

**Notas de Autora**: ¡Dedicado a toda la gente linda que adora el SasuHina, pero hoy en este capítulo especialmente a **Shald120**, gracias por todo el apoyo!... ¡Hola otra vez! Aquí llegué dejándoles otro capítulo de este fic que espero que les juste tanto como a mi ¡Gracias por adelantado a los y las lectores(as)! Si les gustó me pueden dejar un Review ¡Son gratis y me inspiran muchísimo a seguir dando lo mejor!

Últimamente no he estado subiendo regularmente, esto se debe a que hasta hace poco salí de exámenes (y en mi colegio se ponen como locos) y bueno no había tenido tiempo, espero estas semanas poder volver a lo regular.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es completamente mía ¡Digan no al plagio!

**Advertencias**: Naruko es un personaje independiente.

**Pareja principal**: SasuHina.

**Parejas secundarias**: ItachixNaruko. GaaraxTayuya.

Capítulo 4

-En Sunagakure-

—'Bien' —una chica esbelta y con ropa ligera se encontraba en sus etapas de entrenamiento destruyendo otro muñeco de práctica que formaba su casi hermano con arena, se regeneraban solos pero al parecer hoy le querían hacer la vida imposible—'de nuevo'—sus manos empezaban a sangrar de nuevo y el chakra aumentaba considerablemente su cantidad, los golpes volaban y empezó a hacer sellos con sus manos—estilo de viento: jutsu dagas de viento—empezaron a aparecer hojas de aire que cortaban los muñecos una y otra vez al compás de sus manos hasta que acabaron

Gaara la miraba desde la esquina de la habitación mientras la sangre que ella escurría era recogida con la arena, la miró y sus ojos intensos se enteraron de que ya no era la misma niña que conoció de pequeño, ahora empezaba a formarse una señorita, sin querer la miró curioso notando que su cuerpo estaba cambiando, doce años tenían pero parecía que el tiempo era más, ella no aumentó mucho su estatura, era pequeña, él le llevaba una cabeza y eso se notaba con facilidad, su mirada ya no era inocente, siendo partícipe de incontables muertes por él mismo y por ella, ella también había cambiado, su cuerpo empezaba a llenarse de curvas que otras niñas no tenían a su edad, sus manos todos los días escurrían sangre fuera suya o no, su corazón se oscureció y solo tenía espacio para el chico de cabellos rojos, el único al que le confiaba la vida ciegamente ya que no recordaba parte de su pasado. Había matado tantas personas que la primera vez no creía que podría continuar, pero extrañamente las disfrutaba, al principio creyó que no era ella quien hacía eso, se lo quería negar, pero era difícil no disfrutar la sensación de ese líquido correr por sus manos o mojarla en una lluvia.

Sus elementos eran aire y agua, aunque el último solo lo podía mejorar cada vez que iba con su casi hermano a Kirigakure a la aldea oculta entre la neblina, esa en la que aprendió a no tener piedad ni con tus "amigos", ¡claro!, esa regla no aplicaría cuando se tratara del pelirrojo con el que mantenía un vínculo inquebrantable. Su razón de ser era simple: "venganza" y cumpliría su misión a como dé lugar el destino.

—Hinata… suficiente—envió arena a levantarla para traerla hacia sí mirándola a los ojos, como el bosque que es alumbrado por la luna—no quiero que te lastimes—acarició su rostro con suavidad, una que no había perdido para ella

—Sí Gaara-kun, no quiero que te disgustes conmigo—los granos de arena alrededor se arremolinaban mientras que Hinata se acercaba a Gaara y le daba un beso en su mejilla—solo tú me entiendes—lo besó en los labios tiernamente y la puerta se abrió mostrando a un sorprendido Baki que miraba la escena sin palabras, había oído hablar que el chico tenía solo una persona que dejaba se acercara a él pero nunca pensó que llegaría al grado de tenerla entre sus brazos o dejar que lo tocara, sin asesinarla

—Disculpe señor Sabaku no, tiene otra misión, el pergamino acaba de llegar—el pelirrojo se separó con suavidad de la peli-azul que lo miraba seria y recogió el papel

—Será cumplida entonces…—Baki se retiró apresurado al mirar que la arena empezaba a alocarse, conocía ese momento, Shukaku le estaba pidiendo sangre de nuevo…

-En algún lugar del país del té-

—'Tampoco hay rastro de ella aquí'— Itachi volteó sobre sus pies, debía interrogar a varios de los guardias con ayuda del Tsukuyomi para entrar en sus mentes sin dificultad

Había ya investigado gran parte de ese país con cautela para no ser detectado, no suponía que pudiera estar ahí ya que el Byakugan aún no era detectado por esos lares por otros jounnin, debía prepararse para partir a la aldea oculta entre la neblina y de paso al País de las Olas… si había información valiosa que pudiera recolectar sería ahí.

-En Konoha al día siguiente-

En la aldea oculta entre la hoja se encontraban los miembros del equipo 7 en un aula, estaban aburridos ya que su sensei se había retrasado una hora.

— ¿Qué diablos le pasa a nuestro sensei, por qué no llega? —el rubio se quejaba a lo que su hermana gemela solo asentía aun acostada sobre la mesa, su atuendo de siempre era una camisa negra con círculos rojos en las mangas, unas mayas negras largas hasta la rodilla con una falda naranja hasta la rodilla con dos cortes, uno a cada lado de la pierna y que llegaban hasta el inicio de la cintura, su banda era negra y la llevaba en el cuello

—Ese sujeto tendrá que pagárnosla, ¿no nii-san? —el rubio mayor se adelantó a su hermana colocando un borrador prensado a la puerta

— ¿Eres idiota? Es un jounnin de elite… jamás caería en un truco tan barato como ese—el moreno por fin habló cansado de tanta incompetencia por parte del rubio

De pronto se abrió la puerta y el borrador cayó justo sobre la cabeza de un peliplata que cruzaba la puerta y miraba el interior sin entender lo que pasaba ante la mirada atenta de sus pupilos.

— ¡Ja ja! Justo en el blanco—la rubia bajó del escritorio riéndose y miró a su hermano minutos después para luego pasar por el Uchiha

— ¿Qué dijiste? —la rubia miró retadora al moreno que solo se decepcionó al ver tan vergonzoso acto de presencia

—Nada—el peliplata que acababa de pasar se colocó la mano en la barbilla y prosiguió a hablar

—Haber, como se los explico—hizo una pausa—mi primera expresión de este grupo… es una bola de idiotas—todos bajaron sus cabezas arrepentidos de tan mala primera impresión—bueno olvidemos esto y salgamos—los recién graduados lo siguieron ignorando lo anterior

Ya afuera se sentaron en unas gradas quedando la rubia entre el moreno y su hermano.

—Empezarán presentándose—habló el peliplata sentado en una baranda

— ¿Qué debemos decir? —la rubia se sentía algo incómoda al lado del Uchiha menor

—Lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, sus pasatiempos; cosas así—hacía ademán con las manos y esperaba que alguno hablara

— ¿Porque no nos dice primero usted? Digo antes de que hablemos díganos usted para que sepamos cómo se debe hacer—esta vez habló el rubio mientras el Uchiha estaba más que aburrido del asunto

— ¿Yo? Yo soy Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan… no, no tengo ganas de decirles eso, mis sueños para el futuro… nunca había pensado en eso y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos—acabó de presentarse el peliplata

—Kakashi-sensei, no nos dijo nada en absoluto de usted salvo su nombre—habló la menor del grupo con disgusto

—No tiene importancia, bien su turno, tú el de la derecha—se refirió al rubio

— ¡De veras! yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta la ramen instantánea en tazón, realmente me gusta la ramen e Iruka-sensei me lleva al puesto de fideos Ichiraku, odio los tres minutos que debes esperar desde que viertes el agua en el tazón del ramen, mi pasatiempo es comer diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos y mi sueño en el futuro es convertirme en el mejor Hokage, entonces la aldea dejará de despreciarnos a mi hermana y a mí y nos trataran como si fuéramos alguien importante—acabó el rubio entusiasta e hiperactivo que recibió un abrazo de la rubia

— ¡Nii-san! ¡Siempre piensas en nosotros! —dijo la rubia totalmente pegada a su hermano que la miraba divertido y cariñoso acariciando su cabello

—'Vaya han crecido de una manera interesante', bien siguiente—habló mirándolos antes de que la de coletas soltara a su hermano

—Yo soy Naruko Uzumaki, me gusta acompañar a mi hermano a todas partes, subir a su espalda y comer ramen con él, odio cuando tengo que entrenar sola porque nii-san esté en el Ichiraku llenándose de ramen, mi pasatiempo es entrenar jutsus hasta perfeccionarlos para luego entrenar con Naruto-nii y mi sueño es convertirme en la líder de los ANBU como alguna vez lo fue el hermano de Uchiha-kun—se sonrojó ligeramente y todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos, esa chica era bastante positiva y algo extraña, pero al fin de cuentas nadie dijo nada malo, era un buen sueño

—'¿Qué le pasa a Naruko, porqué se sonroja?' —el rubio inocente trataba de averiguar que se traía la rubia entre manos

—'Vaya, parece que la hermana del Dobe se trae algo con Itachi…'—pensó antes de que el peliplata lo señalara en señal de que él seguía—Mi nombre… Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular—hizo una pausa pensando en ella, en Hinata— lo que yo tengo no es sueño porque se hará realidad, voy a restablecer mi clan y a destruir a alguien en específico—su voz era grave y seria sin temblor alguno, típica de los Uchiha

—'Yo solo espero que no hable de mí'—pensaba el rubio hasta sentir que alguien le picaba las costillas trayéndolo de su mundo interior

—'Tal como lo pensé'—el peliplata se equivocaba en sus suposiciones ignorando su error—bien cada uno de ustedes es único y tiene sus propias ideas… tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana—el del ojo tapado los miró serio

— ¿Qué clase de misión vamos a tener? —habló el rubio feliz

—Una tarea que tendremos que hacer los cuatro juntos—hizo una pausa a lo que el rubio lo presionaba a seguir—un ejercicio de supervivencia—dijo finalmente para curiosidad de los pupilos

— ¿Por qué? ¿No deberíamos tener una misión real para entrenar?—habló el rubio a lo que el peliplata se empezó a reír

— ¿Por qué se ríe sensei? —habló la menor empezando a jugar con una kunai

—Bueno es que si les respondo no va a gustarles mucho—pausó y puso una mano en su cara—de los 27 graduados que ingresaron solo 9 serán aceptados como gennin, los 18 rechazados serán enviados devuelta a la academia, en otras palabras este es un examen en el que apruebas o te regresas y las probabilidades de que reprueben son del 66%—los menores se sorprendieron aunque lo disimularon—lo ven, les dije que no les iba a gustar de echo el examen de la academia solo fue para colectar a los candidatos a gennin—los menores lo miraban serios—así es, yo decido si aprueban o no, vayan a el campo de entrenamiento designado para el entrenamiento mañana a las cinco de la mañana y lleven su equipo ninja… ¡ah! Algo más, les recomiendo no tomen desayuno, sino, van a vomitar—todos abrieron sus ojos aún más incrédulos por las palabras del mayor—bien, se pueden retirar—desapareció en una bola de humo

Mientras Sasuke parecía ignorar la presencia de sus compañeros de equipo solo perdido en sus pensamientos, en los que se daba auto confianza a seguir, para poder enfrentar ese primer reto que le ponían al frente, el primero de un largo camino que estaba seguro debía recorrer…

**Notas Finales: **¡Sí! Ya subí capi nuevo *w* espero que les haya gustado a mí me encantó escribirlo, me encanta que lean y que dejen Review con comentarios, críticas constructivas, opiniones, preguntas, bueno en fin, gracias por el apoyo y espero les siga gustando. Sé que algunas lectoras estarán como "¡¿Qué?!" con lo del beso, pero bueno, todo es por una razón jeje, soy mala. El próximo cap tiene ya más participación por parte de Sasuke. Ya saben, si tienen alguna duda me la hacen saber.

Agradecimientos y respuestas de review:

**Dianiitha Uchiha**: Hola, espero te guste la conti, me alegro de que te guste mi fic

**hinako hyuuga**: Sí, lo sé (lo de los equipos), pero lo cambié para hacerlo un poco diferente, en fin aquí está la conti y espero que te guste jeje.

**Shald120**: Aquí te traje la conti, este capítulo está dedicado a ti gracias al apoyo (¡Sí!), espero que aquí se te resuelvan algunas dudas ya que no puedo contestarte las otras ya que son sorpresas, jeje, espero te guste el cap.

**Guest**: Gracias por tu Review.

**LordKami**: Gracias por tus comentarios, espero te guste este humilde fic, y el cap, ¡gracias por el apoyo!

**dniizz**: Sí, la amistad continuará, el reencuentro está próximo, y sí Hiashi sufrirá mucho, jeje, espero te guste el cap.

**Nessieprettysweet**: Aquí está el cap, espero te guste jeje, gracias por leer.

Si me faltó alguien de responder me avisan, es que estuve un poco confundida con los últimos. Y gracias a todos los que siguen la historia o la agregan a favoritos, me hace muy feliz que les guste el fic.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Kigen-chan**


End file.
